


What is Love?

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: All they do is kiss relax guys, But he is a kid so who knows, Fluff, M/M, Slightly out of character Eric Cartmen, Stick of Truth AU, cannon ages, mentions of Cartman possibly having ASPD or egotistical disorder, unsure what love is kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman knew Kyle was special, no one had ever made him feel actual love like him. He wants to explore these feelings after Kyle rallies the troops but will Kyle let him?





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a song fic and I have not played through SOT just watched Youtube clips. I have an ASPD family member who assured me they can love its just rare and takes a while to figure it out so I hope I did it justice. This is unbetaed and is for Kyman Week 2019 day 3

Cartman sat in the chair, listening to Kyle speak about gathering factions to protect the world. Stan didn’t bother to hide his admiration for his king and Kenny couldn’t hide his looks towards The Grand Wizard. It was odd that he sat back and let Kyle make so many decisions and Cartman rather then Butters should have been the one to stand up to Kyle, demanding why he got to make the plans and insinuating that all elves were the same. He trusted Kyle though, Kyle could handle himself and sure enough, he shut the fight down before it could even begin. Cartman got up with everyone else and ignored the curious looks from his faction, he could tell the questions were on the tip of their tongues but after word got around that he chopped a kid's parents up and fed them as chili no one dared to speak up against him, no one but Craig and his close friends that is, and always Kyle. Kyle intrigued him to no end, quick and smart he quickly caught on to his schemes and worked to dismantle them, it was the perfect game they played, giving each a break from the mundane idiocy of their friends. It was no lie that Kyle was slowly falling to Cartman, they had Kenny and yet whenever Stan pissed Kyle off or Kyle wanted things done properly and to benefit him, Kyle came to Cartman, because Cartman understood him on a level that no one else ever would.  
Of course, that was what Cartman thought and he was self-aware to know he felt ‘too highly of himself’, as the only psychologist he had ever seen had said.  
Cartman came out of himself as he smiled sweetly at Kyle as they walked towards his house. Stan stopped them and said, “Grand Wizard, I must insist I come with my king.” Cartman went to speak but Kyle said while smiling sweetly at Stan “relax my paladin, it wouldn’t do us any good for our new alliance if we were to show such distrust, besides I can handle him, trust me.” Cartman relaxed, it was silly how Stan felt the need to protect Kyle, couldn’t he see the untapped rage he held inside of him? Stan himself has been there as Kyle has beaten him up, it was a weakness Cartman allowed himself to admit he had, Kyle was simply stronger than him physically but luckily for him not emotionally. Stan bowed his head and said, “then if it pleases my lord I would like to visit Lady Wendy.”

Kyle gave a benevolent smile and said: “of course Stan enjoy yourself, I will see you tomorrow as we go to recruit The Federation.” Stan beamed at his super best friend and Cartman looked away as they hugged. He wondered briefly if he could feel such unbridled joy and love for another person, and not just the fake love that he imagined he felt. He felt a hand tug his gently and looked up at Kyle who quickly let go of his hand and started walking towards his house again. Cartman tilted his head to the side as he followed his longtime rival and temporary fellow ruler contemplating the butterflies in his stomach and the palpitations of his heart. ‘Well this is new,’ he thought as they entered Cartman's house. Away from prying eyes, Cartman found himself pressed up against the wall and green eyes glaring at him with fire in their eyes. 

As always Cartman didn’t flinch he just stared blankly at the man in front of him, willing his blush to not pop up, it was regrettably hard to do but Cartman managed it he felt and instead spit out “what the hell Kyle? We are in an alliance remember?” He used his whiniest voice and that just caused him to be shoved against the wall again but harder as Kyle said, leaning closer “just what the hell are you planning?” Cartman’s eyes briefly flicked to Kyle’s lips, of course, he knew they were there, he dreamt about them sometimes and how could he not be hyper-sexualized with how his mom was? But that was pure lust, nothing serious he was only nine after all and considered his response carefully, shocked that for once he felt no need to lie. He searched Kyle’s eyes and did what he did best, took what he wanted. The lips were unmoving under his and Cartman furrowed his brows wondering if he was doing it wrong, he could have sworn this was how the guy kissed the girl in movies. 

Oh but Kyle isn’t a girl, maybe that was the problem? Cartman pulled away and belatedly realized he was released as Kyle placed his hand to his lips, he looked at Cartman with a mixture of disgust and curiosity and said as he pulled his hand away “Cartman, what the fuck was that?” Cartman winced, hating how vulnerable he was to the tone of Kyle’s voice, according to the movies this wasn’t how he was supposed to react and Cartman said weakly “the truth, I’m not planning anything, for once I have no fucking idea what to do when it comes to you.” Kyle slowly approached him and placed his hand on Cartman’s arm and looked Cartman in the eyes as he said “Cartman, do you-” he cut off and cleared his throat looking away, “do you love me?” Kyle met Cartman’s eyes and as always bravely waited for a response, and Cartman still couldn’t fucking get it together for this boy in front of him. Cartman shook his head and said, “I don't know if this is love, it feels like how it’s described in movies but how can I know?” Cartman was so vulnerable and Kyle must have seen that because he pressed his forehead to Cartman’s and said “I don’t know, all I know is I really want to kiss you again and fuck I am so going to hell for that. This is what happens when you corule a kingdom together eh Grand Wizard?”

Cartman smirked and said after leaning in for another kiss “You are absolutely right Elven King it’s a shame you’re an elf.” Kyle pinched Cartman’s arm and shook his head while rolling his eyes as Cartman complained about how hard he was pinched and they separated. Kyle started walking towards the door and shouted: “you better be at the meeting tomorrow before anyone shows up, I do not tolerate thieves stealing from me.” Cartman licked his lips and shouted just as Kyle closed the door “Better get used to it cause I’ll never stop.” Cartman was glad Kyle had left him on stable ground, they were both getting too sappy way to fast and that just couldn’t be allowed to happen, especially with how people will react once they give the news of their alliance going a little deeper. That can wait for tomorrow though, for now, he needed to sleep so he could reflect on these new feelings.


End file.
